O amor machuca, mas DEUS cura
by Gabriela Hosanas
Summary: Bella se apaixonou perdidamente pelo seu melhor amigo Edward, mas ele não quis ficar com ela. Uma garota temente a Deus que não consegue entender porque tem que sofrer, ainda mais por amar demais. História de superação e amor de Deus por nós.


_Senhor, tenho consciência que não sei o que pedir direito, às vezes me sinto uma tola orando sem formular um pedido final, é como uma petição inepta. Mesmo assim, quero que saiba que coloco a minha vida em suas mãos, pois confio cegamente nos seus planos. Confesso que estou em uma fase da vida em que sinto vontade de compartilhar certas coisas, minhas vitórias e conquistas e também as minhas perdas, mas eu não quero qualquer um, eu quero uma pessoa que venha aumentar ainda mais a minha fé e que o nosso relacionamento seja para engrandecer o seu nome. Não preciso de muito, apenas de bom humor, de bom coração e simplicidade. Amém._

Eu sabia essa oração de cor e salteado. Passei anos da minha vida tendo essa mesma conversa com Deus, ocorre que agora, nessa bendita noite eu simplesmente não conseguia dizer as palavras. Era tão injusto, porque eu vivi quase um ano da minha vida achando que tinha encontrado essa pessoa. Ele tinha um senso de humor incrível, um coração enorme e fez eu me aproximar de Deus de uma forma excepcional. A única coisa que não batia com a minha oração era que ele não tinha o menor interesse em compartilhar comigo das minhas vitórias, conquistas ou perdas.

Eu lutava com as palavras enquanto grossas lágrimas escorriam pela minha face. Prosseguir após uma grande desilusão não era algo fácil e a minha foi imensa. Eu havia perdido nada mais nada menos do que o meu melhor amigo. Ele não sabia, mas era o meu porto seguro. Eu sabia que se algo de ruim me acontecesse ele estaria ali para segurar a minha mão, me abraçar e fazer tudo ficar bem. E agora, algo de ruim havia me acontecido e eu estava sozinha.

De todas as sensações que eu já havia experimentado nessas semanas, a sensação de solidão era a pior. Pior do que a dor que causa vômito que eu senti quando descobri que ele namorava, pior do que a dor que faz chorar quando eu descobri que ele não era exatamente o que eu imaginava, pior do que a dor desesperadora de ver todos os meus sonhos desmoronando em cima da minha cabeça e até pior do que a saudade absurda que eu sentia de tudo que ele me proporcionava. Eu estava me sentindo sozinha e não por falta de pessoas à minha volta e isso estava me machucando.

Levantei da cama cambaleando, sem conseguir enxergar muita coisa por trás das lágrimas que embaçavam a minha visão e caminhei até o banheiro. Lavei meu rosto com a água fria da pia por três vezes antes de levanta-lo e me encarar no espelho e o que eu vi me assustou um pouco. Nada que uma pessoa normal percebesse, salvo os olhos inchados, mas faltava brilho em meus olhos que estavam opacos, refletindo o oco que habitava o meu peito.

Eu não queria me sentir daquela maneira, na verdade em meio a tanta dor havia uma gratidão imensa pela minha vida, pelas coisas boas que eu sabia que tinha. Eu tinha tudo, menos meu amor. No fundo, eu sabia que aquela dor iria passar, eu tinha consciência de que no tempo de Deus tudo iria se ajeitar, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia deixar de sentir aquele aperto no peito. Aquela vontade de questionar o porque disso tudo. Não seria mais fácil ter me revelado no começo que eu iria sofrer? Porque Deus permitiu que eu sofresse dessa forma, tão intensamente?

Ainda olhando para o espelho eu me lembrei nitidamente de uma vez que estávamos almoçando e ele citou Jó e a forma com que Deus permitiu que a vida dele fosse tocada de forma desgraçada. Senti vergonha de mim e dor naquele instante, uma dor tão grande que tive que levar a mão no peito. Vergonha porque nem quando estava sem nada e coberto de feridas Jó questionou a Deus como eu havia acabado de fazer e dor porque lembrar do timbre da voz dele me remetia ao meu sofrimento.

Voltei para o meu quarto e desabei na cama. O relógio marcava 02h30m da madrugada e eu não tinha um pingo de sono, novamente. Peguei meu celular, coloquei meu fone e liguei o modo aleatório da minha playlist. Fechei os olhos e então a dor voltou, cem vezes pior, porque o universo gostava de ferrar comigo. De todas as oitocentas músicas que eu tinha, óbvio que _"A thousand years"_ que tinha que tocar. Eu poderia ter pulado de música, mas já que era para sofrer eu preferi sofrer tudo de uma vez.

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

 _Sim... Promessas quebradas, agora cinzas_

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

 _Como ser corajosa se eu já me apaixonei e quebrei a cara?_

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

 _Mas você não está sozinho... está super namorando._

One step closer

 _Uma milha mais longe, isso sim._

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid

 _Eu estou morrendo agora também_

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

 _Eu te amei toda a minha vida, antes de te conhecer, depois que te conheci, mas preciso deixar de amar._

Puxei os fones do ouvido. Lembrei-me de quando mandei essa música para ele. Lembrei que ele possivelmente fez um lindo dueto com a namorada dele com essa música e então as lágrimas voltaram.

Eu tinha plena consciência de que o amor que eu sentia por ele não era tão comum de acontecer, não nascia no peito de todo ser humano que habita a Terra. Eu o amava de verdade, com todos o seus defeitos e qualidades. Eu estava disposta a dar o meu melhor para fazer dele o homem mais feliz do mundo. Nosso relacionamento seria para engrandecer o nome de Deus, pois através de nós as pessoas veriam como Deus é fiel, porque eu fazia questão disso. Mas, mesmo assim, ele não me quis... E aqui entramos na questão, escolha.

Se há uma máxima que eu carrego na minha vida é a seguinte: Para cada escolha há uma renúncia. Ele renunciou a mim. Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer, apenas aceitar. Sempre que eu estava num dia ruim, como hoje e refletia a questão da escolha chegava conclusão de que Deus nos fez a sua imagem e semelhança e diferente dos animais que agem por instinto, somos inteligentes e pensamos antes de tomar uma decisão, temos capacidade de escolher. Há uma passagem em Gálatas 6:7 _"Não erreis: Deus não se deixa escarnecer; porque tudo o que o homem semear, isso também ceifará."_

Se o homem colhe o que planta é porque pode optar. Eu era uma opção, mas não fui escolhida. Porém, voltando desde o primeiro dia que eu vi o Edward - _E pensar no nome dele doía também_ \- eu não vejo a minha possibilidade de escolha. Não houve um momento que eu escolhi me apaixonar por ele. Não houve o dia que eu olhei para ele e disse: _"Olha! acho que vou amar esse rapaz" ._ Isso me deixava confusa. Eu não queria questionar a Deus, mas confesso que não conseguia parar de pensar "porque" eu tinha que passar por isso?

Puxei meu edredom e me ajeitei na cama. Meu celular ainda tocava alguma música depressiva que eu não queria mais ouvir. Fechei meus olhos e desisti de fazer a minha oração rotineira - _que havia saído há quase um ano da minha rotina_ \- e fiz a minha oração diária. Agradeci a Deus por tudo de bom que eu tinha e por fim orei pela vida do meu amor. Ao contrário do que eu imagina que aconteceria, eu dormi rapidamente e sonhei com a minha história, desde os primórdios.


End file.
